Pet names
by Ayumu and Sakura
Summary: It’s Maintenance Day for the Bladebreakers. Kenny’s over at Tyson’s and Tyson will not shut up! He keeps mumbling names! Kenny finally gets fed up and asks Tyson what in the world he’s mumbling about, and Tyson replays pet names for Kai. TyKa maybe RaMax
1. Chapter 1

Ayumu: Hello all! Yes, I know I should stop putting out knew things and finish my other fanfictions.. But.. I just couldn't resist writing this!

Tyson: Let's get down to business. Discalimer: Ayumu will never own Beyblade, unless the creator would graciously give it to him next Christmas. Which I think isn't very likely.

Ayumu/sighs/ It's sad, I know.

Tyson: Warning: There will be shonen ai, in other words, boy on boy action, gay relationships. If you don't like this… Please leave this fanfiction. Considering it's Ayumu, there probably will be cursing. Tyson/Kai, (Hints of Kenny/Hilary.. I think) so far, more pairings might be added later. All flames will be absorbed by Dranzer.

Dranzer/waves/ Yes, I can do that.

Tyson: Kind of cool actually.. Dragoon, why can't you absorb wind?

Dragoon: How in the world should I know!?

Tyson: Why can't you be cool like Dranzer?

Dragoon: You asshole!

Tyson and Dragoon/bickers/

Ayumu: Uh… /sweatdrops/

Dranzer: On with the fic!

* * *

Kenny had arrived early that morning, around 9:00, at Tyson grandfather's dojo. It was now the afternoon, 4 o'clock or so, and all Tyson had done since his arrival was pace around his living room, mumbling words, that consisted of names of animals, sweets, and other various things.

Kenny, of course, was slightly annoyed with this. It was maintenance day for the Bladebreakers beyblades, and he needed quite! Kenny, unfortunately, set up all of his very _heavy _equipment in the living room, and wasn't able to work with something jabbering to themselves and Tyson wouldn't acknowledge him for the world, unless the world had a big picture of Kai on it, which Kenny knew quite well, didn't.

Kenny sighed at his misfortune; he should've just stayed home… However, then we wouldn't have had Dragoon, because Tyson wouldn't answer his phone so Kenny could tell him to bring it over, and he would have had to set out all of his very _heavy _maintenance equipment, again.

Kenny looked up to Tyson, Kenny had asked the blue haired boy many times to please be quiet or leave the room. Tyson… Ignored him. Kenny sighed, he wished Kai were around to take Tyson away, though, knowing Kai, he probably was around enjoying Kenny's torture from some secluded place. The brunette looked towards his workstation, he had only finished Drigger's maintenance, whereas Kenny would have had four of the five (Daichi's blade included) beyblades done. With that information gathered, Kenny decided to ask once more if Tyson would leave the room and/or shut up!

"Tyson, would you PLEASE be quiet or leave the room!?" Tyson shot him a 'don't bother me' look, at least he acknowledged him this time, but Kenny had long since lost his patience.

"Tyson!! Do NOT give me that look! I am taking up MY time to do maintenance on YOUR beyblade, and I need QUIET! And you won't shut up!!" Tyson stopped pacing, and raised an eyebrow at his younger friend.

"Sorry Chief. I didn't know it was annoying you so much." Kenny fumed.

"Tyson… I have asked you SEVERAL times to either shut up or leave!" Tyson blinked.

"You have!? Sorry, man. I didn't hear you… I guess my mind was really focused on what I was thinking of. Sorry." Kenny nervously looked at the holder of Dragoon. Tyson plus thinking hard equals bad, disastrous things would soon happen or a Kai hand shaped print would appear on Tyson's cheek. Kenny hoped it was the latter.

"Um… Tyson… What were you… Um… Thinking that hard about?" Tyson grinned lecherously. Kenny rolled his eyes at his friend, it was the latter.

"You won't tell anyone, will you Chief?" The shorter shook his head.

"I was thinking of pet names for Kai." If Kenny were drinking something he would have spit it out, and if he were eating something he would have chocked on it but he wasn't and for that Kenny was glad. Kenny's eyes did widen to size of saucers though.

"Oh, come on Kenny! What's that look for?" Kenny tried to regain his ability to speak.

"…Ty-Tyson! What in the world! Kai's going to kill you!" Tyson chuckled.

"No he won't! He'll only kill me if I call him it in public!" Kenny didn't look too reassured.

"How can you be so confident about that?" Tyson gave Kenny a smile, sitting down next to his brown haired friend.

"Kai would never kill me. He wouldn't hurt me, aside from the slaps I get when I'm being pervertive." Kenny rolled his eyes, Tyson has never and probably will never stop being pervertive.

"Why don't you stop being a pervert if you know you're going to get slapped?" Tyson gave him a lecher's smile.

"Because he gets flustered and mumbly." Kenny's cheeks reddened. That was probably some sight.

"Mumbly isn't a word Tyson." Kenny stated, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Stop being a know-it-all!" Tyson slapped Kenny's back none to lightly, the smaller coughed on the impact.

"Oh, sorry Chief. You know, you wouldn't care about my grammar once you've seen Kai like that… But you never will… Never." Tyson's eyes narrowed. Kenny nodded; Tyson was scarier than Kai sometimes. The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey, Chief? I can't decide between some pet names… Can you help me?" Kenny gulped; if Kai ever found out he had been involved with this 'pet name' business… Kenny didn't even want to imagine what Kai would do to him; unfortunately, Kenny didn't have the safety of Kai's love, like Tyson, that would save him from dying a horrible and gruesome death. Tyson patted his shoulder.

"I won't tell Kai, he won't be able to find out if you or I tell him, will he not?" Kenny nodded; he most certainly would not be telling Kai anything of that sort.

"Please, Chief? I really need help! I really want it to be perfect!" Kenny looked into Tyson pleading eyes, the blue haired boy very much wanted his help, and it was for Kai after all. No wonder Tyson wanted it to be perfect.

"Come on, Chief! Don't make me get on my knees and beg you!" Kenny shook his head.

"As amusing as that would be, Tyson. You don't have to, I'll help." Tyson crushed his shorter friend in a bear hug.

"Oh… K-kay… Ty-Tyson… C-can't br-breathe!" Tyson let go quickly, apologizing and asking if Kenny was alright.

"I'm fine Tyson. It's okay. So, anyway. What names did you have in mind?" Kenny hoped they weren't absolutely insane.

"Well, I want to have three for him. I have a few that I can't decide upon." Kenny nodded for Tyson to give him the names.

"Well, they're: Babe, baby, precious, kitten, kitty, love, angel, lovely, gorgeous, beautiful, my phoenix, beloved, or mon pourpre s'est levé" Kenny let out an unintelligible 'huh?!' at the last one. Tyson blinked.

"Oh! It's French; means 'my purple rose'. You know, since Kai's eye color is purple and his favorite type of flower is roses… Um… D-don't tell him I told you that, kay Chief?" The Chief nodded, if you wanted to learn anything about Kai, go to Tyson or Tala, but Tyson would be a safer bet.

"Why French?" Tyson clasped his hands behind his head.

"It's the language of romance, Kenny!" The brunette rolled his eyes, what a typical Tyson answer.

"So, what do you think Chief? Which three out of the twelve suits Kai best?"

"Tyson, twelve isn't a few." The blue haired boy laughed.

"Okay, so I over exaggerated a bit."

"Uh huh…"

"So, what's your two cents Chief?" Kenny leaned against the couch behind him in thought.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Ayumu: I cut it off for a reason! I promise! I want you readers to help pick the pet names! I thought it would be more fun that way! I'm going to pick the first three that get 5 votes.. If I even get that many reviews.. -.-'

I understand if I don't.. /sighs/ I wrote this in three or so hours I think.. Anyways, when I get the votes I'll update!

Tyson: So, that's your plan.. Now, if you don't update you can blame it on the readers.

Ayumu: Shhh!

Tyson: Shouldn't you run and tell Obsidian about this idea to spare her stress?

Ayumu: YES! runs off to tell Obsidi

Tyson: Don't forget Ojirii, Wataru and the others! Anyways, please review! I can't wait to see Kenny's answer and Kai's reaction, can't you?


	2. Chapter 2

Ayumu: The disclaimer and warning are the same as the last chapter. The pairings are, if I forgot to say, TysonxKai, ReixMax, KennyxHilary.

Kai: I finally don't have to say the disclaimer fifty times in one fanfiction.

Ayumu: ../rolls eyes/ Over exaggerating, much? Anyways, you people (The readers) are WAY too slow with the reviewing, and I'm really rolling on this fic, which is quite unusual.. /cries out of happiness/

Kai: Ignore the crying..

Ayumu: Heh, sorry. Anyways, Serenia-sd got me thinking about the pet name thing. Some of the names I picked aren't really pet names.. I mean, a lot of people call others that aren't their lover/boyfriend/girlfriend/wife/husband, by names like sweetie, honey, and extra. So, some of the names I mentioned Tyson's just going to call Kai randomly. But the ones Tyson is going to call Kai are going to be in each chapter (After this one) and very horrible or nice things are going to happen because of it! The bad thing about me is that.. I really don't plan things ahead.. Heh. Anyways, now the reviews I can't reply too with the reply button.

**Reviews**

**Lore:** I know it's wrong, it's all part of the plan! Maybe I should have said something in the last chapter? But I really wanted to keep it a surprise. Trust me, I do know French. But, thank you for correcting anyways!

Ayumu: Oh, and just so people know, in the last chapie on of the names was 'pourpre s'est levé', it's intentionally spelled wrong for purposes of Tyson looking like an idiot, just to let you know. I really didn't want to say anything.. But now for ME not to look stupid, I have to. And that was the only review! Now, on with the fic!

* * *

"So, what's your two cents Chief?" Kenny leaned against the couch behind him in thought. 

'I wonder how many names Tyson had at the start of this.." Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, he didn't even _want_ to know.

'Anyways, to the task at hand.. Well, the new one anyways." Kenny cast a miserable glance at his maintenance equipment, he sighed, he'd have to work on that later. Now, back to Tyson's problem.

'Hmm… It probably would be a lot easier if I had any experience with this.. Hilary's the expert in that department… Hilary! Hilary could help Tyson , so I could get back to my work!' Kenny jumped up triumphantly, he amazed himself sometimes… Now, he was starting to sound like Tyson. Said person looked up at him.

"Did you-"

"Hilary!" Tyson stared at his friend like he grew another head.

"I'm not going to call Kai Hilary!" Kenny shook his head.

"No! I mean, you should go to Hilary! She's an expert on this sort of thing!" Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"With all the names she calls you, I think I'm going to stick with you." Kenny crossed his arms.

"What's wrong with the name she calls me?" Tyson shoot him a look.

"…Can you ever see me calling Kai, baby cakes? Or, sugar lumps, sweetie pie, or teddy bear, for that matter?" Kenny deadpanned at the different scenarios running through his head.

"Uh.. N-no.." Tyson huffed, crossing his arms, leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah. But, maybe I should go to Hilary. She probably just calls you those things because they…." Tyson drifted off.

"Because they, what?" The blue haired blader coughed into his hand.

"Because they fit you…" Tyson mumbled into his hand, holding back his laughter.

"WHAT? They do not!" Kenny glared at the holder of Dragoon, who stood up laughing.

"Whatever you say Chief! I'm going to go see Hilary. But, if she starts with any of that sugar lumps crap, I'm going to bail. You going to come?" Tyson walked to the door.

"..I can't.. I have to finish the maintenance on the beyblades." Tyson nodded, making his leave to Hilary's, Kenny turned to his work, and sat, sighing.

"I'll go see her when I finish.." He looked at his progress.

"If I ever do.."

: At Hilary's House :

Hilary ran to the door as the doorbell rang.

"I'm coming!" She opened the door, to find Tyson standing on her doorstep.

"Tyson.. What are you doing here?" Tyson waved cheerfully.

"I need a little help, is all." Hilary blinked.

"..But.. I thought you said that you would never come over here willingly after you all found out about my little obsession.." Tyson mentally rolled his eyes, _little_ didn't even begin to describe Hilary's obsession.

"That was Kai. And it wasn't when he found about your.. Um, _little_ obsession when he said that. If was after he found out that you have a very skimpy kitty outfit that you were going to try to put on him…" Hilary put a finger to her cheek, that did sound correct.

"Hmm.. It was Kai. I remember that outfit, I still have it in hopes of using it." Hilary smiled evilly.

"..I don't think Kai's ever going to let you anywhere around him.." Hilary winked at Tyson.

"We'll see, Tyson.. We'll see." Tyson shivered, women could be so malicious it was terrifying!

"Oh! Tyson, you said you came for my help?" Tyson nodded, explaining his predicament.

"Pet names for Kai, hmm? Well, Tyson, you came to the right girl, come in!" Hilary lead Tyson in to her living room, her parents went to work some time ago.

"Well, if you want my opinion, some of the names you gave me weren't really pet names. They're just replacements for names."

"Uh.. Isn't that what a pet name is?" Hilary looked shocked.

"No! A pet name is what you call a loved one.. Kitten, precious, kitty, angel, my phoenix, my beloved, and that French word, which I'm not giving going to TRY to pronounce, are pet names. They aren't something you would call someone, like a friend." Tyson nodded in understanding.

"A lot of people, guys or girls, depends on the person, call people sweetie, honey, love, and etcetera, to just people they know. I mean, you wouldn't go up to one of your friends a say, 'Hey, kitten!', would you?" Tyson shook his head.

"Yeah, I get your meaning Hilary. I think I figured out the one I want…" Hilary blinked.

"I thought you wanted three?" Tyson grinned.

"I changed my mind, since you told me that. I'll have a pet name for him and then I'll have those others I would just call him randomly, you read?" Hilary nodded, and mentally sighed, why couldn't Tyson be like this towards his homework?

"Thanks, Hil! I need to go find Kai now!" They said their goodbyes, then Tyson turned and walked to the door. Hilary leaned her elbow on the coffee table, resting her cheek on her hand, watching her friend go.

"I hope he doesn't kill you, Tyson.. Or.. Mortally wound you." Hilary rose from her seat on the floor and made her way back to her new yaoi manga she had bought.

* * *

: To be continued… :

* * *

Ayumu: I actually cut down this chapter.. It was like, 8 or so pages, so I just cut it down and made it more chapters! Usually more chapters means more reviews. Heh. Reviews really are a fanfiction authors fuel. Anyways, I hope you like this and the other chapters. I'm pretty sure I'm actually going to get this one down. /cries out of happiness/ 

Ojirii: Huh.. You okay, babe?

Ayumu: Uh.. Y-yeah.. Ojirii.. Go away.

Ojirii: ../raises an eyebrow/ But-

Ayumu: Go/pushes Ojirii out the door/ Heh.. Don't mind him.. And no he's not an anime character…

Kai: …Uh.. Ayumu.. You look like your about to blow a blood vessel in your face..

Ayumu: No I'm not! Go make out with Tyson!

Kai: ….O..Kay.

Ayumu: Anyways/smiles sheepishly/ Please review.

Sakura: Yup! Ay.. Are you-

Ayumu: I'M FINE!

Sakura/snickers/ Little bro's embarrassed cause his-

Ayumu/covers her mouth/ SHUSH!


	3. Chapter 3

Ayumu: Heh.. I've had this chapter done for.. Quite a while now.. I just.. Forgot about it. Damn… Sorry for that! But, I hope you like this chapter! I'm a little busy right now so the disclaimer and warning as pervious chapters are the same as this. Though… I don't think someone would read chapter three without reading chapter one and two… Then again.. You really can't tell these days. Well, on with the fic! Pet Names is almost nearing it's end! Then I have to start on everything else….. Oh crap.

:::::::::: Tyson's Grandpa's Dojo :::::::::

Tyson sat down dejectedly in front of the dojo's entrance, leaning against one of the big wood doors, grumbling. It was either Kai didn't want to be found or Kai didn't know Tyson wanted to find him.

"I've looked everywhere!! Where the hell are you Kai!?" Suddenly the big wooden door Tyson was leaning against swung open, making Tyson fall backwards onto the concrete. Tyson winced, hitting his head none to lightly on the hard ground.

"Ow…" Tyson groaned rolling on his hands and knees, shooting a glare at the person who opened the door. The glare didn't last too long..

"Kai…?" Kai nodded, holding out a hand for the younger to take.

"Tyson.. What are you doing on the ground?" Kai asked. Tyson ignored it, knowing Kai was teasing him.. Though you never really knew with Kai.

'..Stupid Kai.. Always teasing me.. Though I would tease me too, if I were him because me does lots of stupid things to be teased about by him…' Tyson blinked, just realizing he'd found Kai (rather Kai found him) and that the last sentence he just thought made no sense…

"Kai! I was looking for you! Is Kenny still here?" Kai shook his head, explaining Tyson had just missed the brown haired boy.

"Oh… Did he tell you?" Tyson asked, swearing that if the Chief spilled the younger boy would find something seriously wrong with ALL of his computer equipment.

"Tell me… Do you mean about the Beyblades?" Tyson let out an unintelligible 'huh?'.

"Kenny said he didn't get Dranzer or Dragoon done, so he's taking them home, he told me to tell you that he left Max, Rei and Daichi's Blades on your bed, so don't accidentally sit on them and that he was surprised that your room was clean." Tyson nodded, remembering Kenny hadn't been in his room since Kai told him that'd it would be better if he kept it clean _or else_, and Tyson didn't want to find out what the_ or else _was, Kenny probably about had a heart attack when he saw Tyson's room.

"Tyson?" Tyson looked up at Kai, which was odd.. Since Tyson was now several inches taller than Kai now, much to Kai's.. Irritation.

(Ay/sighs/ Why must I always do this? This is a little reference to Obsidian's 'Size Doesn't Matter'. Go read, it's wonderful! ..But finish this first.. Yeah.. )

"Uh.. Yeah, Kai?" Tyson scratched the side of his head, still wondering why he was looking _up _and Kai and not _down_.

"Why are you still on the ground?" Tyson smiled sheepishly, that's why.

"Uhhhh…." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Tyson…" Tyson blinked and looked up at Kai again.

"Yeah, Kai?"

"Get up." Tyson did as he was ordered, Kai isn't the nicest person when irritated. Actually, Kai isn't the nicest person, period. Kai shut the door to the dojo entrance and started to the dojo with Tyson right behind him.

"Hey, Kai? Where were you this morning?" Tyson asked, adjusting his baseball cap.

"Here." Tyson looked over to him.

"Here, where?" Kai rolled his eyes… Yet again.

"Tyson, stop acting stupid." The midnight haired boy huffed.

"No fair, you ruin all my fun." Kai snorted.

"If you call stupidity fun." Tyson put his hands on his hips.

"It is not- Is Grandpa here? Is anyone here?" Kai gave him a weird look.

"….No one's here except us." Tyson's face broke into a big smile.

"YES!!" Tyson danced, which Kai didn't want to see and tried to erase from his mind.

"Uh.. Tyson, are you alright? And, can you please stop dancing? It's creepy." Without answering or even acknowledging that Tyson even heard Kai, the blue haired blader grabbed other's hand and dragged him inside. Once inside, Kai jerked away from the giddy Tyson.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kai demanded, Tyson just smiled bigger…

"Tyson… Don't make me hit you." Tyson turned serious, giving Kai a mysterious smile. Kai backed away.

"Uh…. Tyson.. Are you alright?" Tyson moved forward, reached his hand to Kai's face and stroked his cheek gently. The purple eyed blader raised an eyebrow.

'O…Kay.' Kai was far from confused and creeped out.

"Mon pourpre s'est levé.." Tyson blinked and stopped stroking the other's cheek.. Kai had a blank look on his face.

"Uh.. Kai, what is it? I.. I thought you knew French?" Kai nodded.

"I do, you on the other hand, don't." Tyson blinked.

"Eh?"

"But.. Mon pourpre s'est levé means _my purple rose, _I looked it up on the internet!" Kai shook his head, sighing.

"Tyson.. S'est levé is the past tense form of _rise_." Tyson dropped to his knees, he didn't feel as happy as he thought he would have been.

"Oh…." Tyson looked like he was about to cry. Kai sighed again, the things Tyson does…

"Tyson, maybe you should just stick with Japanese..?" Tyson hung his head, he wanted this to be perfect, yet he made himself look like an idiot!

"Tyson.. You're already an idiot.." Tyson hung his head even lower.

'…Okay, I just made him feel worse. Now I feel bad… Kinda.' Kai thought, then sighed mentally.

'Now I have to cheer him up.. Well, I don't have to.. But, I am willing to.'

"Tyson.." Tyson looked up to see Kai giving him a semi-smile.

"You put a lot of thought into it.. I can tell. That was supposed to be a pet name, wasn't it?" Tyson nodded, blushing slightly.

"Tyson.. Just because Max has pet names for Rei, and Hilary for Kenny.. Doesn't mean you have to for me.. It's not a rule. It won't make our love stronger, stupid." Tyson opened his mouth to speak, only to have Kai put a finger to it.

"Let me finish.. I.. I really love you Tyson. Even though I don't show it often.. And I say some.. Unkind things sometimes." Tyson raised an eyebrow.

"Sometimes?" Kai's eyes narrowed. (The 'sometimes' came out kind of funny since Kai's finger is still to his mouth.. La, la, la.. Ideas, ideas, ideas.)

"Shut up Tyson." Kai turned his head away, huffing mentally. Tyson could be so… Frustrating. While Kai was rambling on about Tyson being frustrating, Tyson was running over Kai's last _nice _words, then blinked getting an idea.. A horribly wonderful idea, and Kai's finger still being pressed against his mouth just made it more horribly wonderful.

"Kai.." Tyson's mouth moved against Kai's finger. Noticing his finger still on the other's mouth, the purple eyed blader pulled his hand away, wondering why he didn't realize he had left it there.. He's been spending way too much time with Tyson, only to have Tyson's hand catch his wrist keeping it there.

Tyson ran his tongue along the finger pressed against his mouth. The brown eyed teenager looked up to a very deadpanned Kai and gave him a lecherous grin.

"Hey, babe. I know how to make our love stronger." With that, Tyson stood, pulling Kai with him, wrapping an arm around the amethyst eyed one's waist. Kai's eyes narrowed knowing exactly what Tyson meant by 'make our love stronger'.

A few minutes passed, then a slap sounded.

:::::::::: To be continued… ::::::::::

Ayumu: Saa, I am proud of myself! Yesssh. Oh, what's weird… Uh.. Sorry I zoned out for a minute. Heh. Well, I really can't remember what exactly I was going to say.. So.. Um.. Await for chapter four and review!


End file.
